masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Archangel
Soon after the tower first appeared, a large amount of excess undead and disturbed souls were released into the world. While this act was despised by the angels, there was a great amount of hesitance in taking action against the cursed beings of the tower and their cruel masters. They had learned of their overwhelming power when the demons first approached the tower's gates and suffered an absolute defeat. Despite this fierce reputation, once the undead had started to reach mortal lands the angels decided to take action. It is rare to see angels descend from the heavens, let alone in such great numbers. A group of angels was formed to eradicate all the free roaming undead and Azazel was the leader of this group. After dispatching the undead, they set their course towards the mysterious structure of unknown origins. Learning from the demon's failure, they avoid any contact with the ground outside of the tower and slowly make their way inside. Immediately the air around them feels fowl and tainted by some sort of magic. Azazel ordered his fellow angels to scout the lower floors and find the source of all this taint. Confident in his own abilities, Azazel headed out on his own and to his misfortune, he found the one stairway that should have been left unperturbed. He found it peculiar that a tower reaching higher than the eye can see would have a floor below ground so he decided to investigate. As soon as he set foot into the stairway leading downwards, he froze in pure terror. A sinister laugh echoed from the unlit stairway. Azazel could not see the source of the laughter but he could certainly feel it's presence. Before he knew it, the presence had already gotten behind him and it whispered in a chilling voice: "It's not every day we get a visitor in the underworld...". Azazel couldn't move a single muscle in the presence of such a powerful creature so the only thing left to do was to accept his own fate. Location To fight Azazel you will first need to acquire a Fallen Token from any of the following bosses: Kamael, Angel Powers, Azrael, Iroel, Samuel, Rahab, Sitael or from the "Random Junk" quest from Eve. Afterwards head over to the Hell Tower of Babel in the bottom left corner of the spawning area. With the token equipped on your hero, gather your team mates near the tower and click on the "Fallen Archangel" token boss. Tips Azazel can be soloed at around 100k base stats with certain heroes. The best ones for soloing here are characters with high burst damage potential like Sitael or Cloud. Azazel has 2 attacks. "You're staring right in the face of death!" will be followed up with a large wave of darkness going in the direction that he's facing in. This attack has a rather large cast time so you shouldn't have any issues dodging it. On occasion Azazel will cast an enrage spell that grants him maximum attack speed but causes him to lose a lot of his resistances. This is where the advantage of burst damage comes in, once he enrages burst him down and retreat to a save distance until the end of the buff. You can farm 79 jewels and hand them in for the "Random Junk" quest and this will guarantee a Fallen Token.